In Love With the Girl
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Jareth meets and falls in love with Lila, but years later... He is faced with an impossible choice. Is this why he was so reluctant to let Sarah know his true feelings for her, many years later? JarethXOC and later JarethXSarah. :
1. Chapter 1

**In Love With the Girl  
Story # 0235  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters or settings from it. It belongs to the Jim Henson company. ;) I also don't own the character of Lila Uriel, she belongs to Miru88.

WARNINGS: This story will contain graphic adult content, at some point. The pairings are JarethXOC and later JarethXSarah.

This fic is written for Miru88 b/c she is awesome! :D

Chapter 1:

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave._

But what no one knew… is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers.

So one night, when the baby had be particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help!

"Say the right words," The goblins said, "And we'll take the baby to the castle, and you will be free!"

But the girl knew, that the Goblin King would keep the baby in his castle for ever and ever and ever, and turn it into a goblin! And so the girl suffered in silence. Until one day, when she was tired from a day of housework, and she was hurt by the harsh words of her stepmother, and she could stand it no longer…

"I can bear it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King! Wherever you may be! Come and take this child far away from me!" 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Big brown eyes darted around the room, looking for something safe… Lila's mother had just finished scolding her again, for what felt like the hundredth tiny petty problem. Something so minuscule, it shouldn't even be a problem.

The girl sighed, and went back to her chores. She knew better than to argue. Long dark brown hair flowed down her back neatly, and hung loose as she worked. She was wearing an average dress, nothing too fancy. But it did look very nice on her.

Lila Uriel was from a very poor town… Her name had Hebrew origins, though it was difficult to tell. Even though the town was poor, she and her family were not suffering. …Or at least they weren't. They were far from rich, but lived a pretty comfortable life.

The girl, being the eldest, and their only daughter, did all of the housework for them. It saved them a lot of money for labor and cleaning, after all.

"And I need you to watch your brother while we're gone," Her stepmother added, in an almost mocking tone.

Lila knew that things would be like this. She wasn't even surprised that she was being made to stay home and watch him… again. But it wasn't like she really minded. After all, Lila loved kids. And she would never do anything to hurt him. Her brother was everything to her. Sometimes she felt like he was the only one who really understood her.

That evening, her father and stepmother didn't even say goodbye to her. They just left her with the baby.

Lila's neighbors were even crueler than her own parents, in her opinion. Even right now, she could hear them arguing. They always fought like that… What worried her was the fact that they, too, had a child. A baby, much like her own brother. But that one was a girl. Most of the time they fought over what most couples did: Money.

"Fine! You can just leave then!" The woman was shrieking at the top of her lungs now. "And take that spoiled little brat with you!"

"No way! She's your responsibility now!"

"I don't want her!"

Uh oh…

"Well neither do I!"

The woman had a look of pure hate in her eyes. Of course, Lila couldn't see it, because she was in her own home. The walls were paper-thin and the girl could hear everything from next door. But she could hear it in the woman's shrill voice. She dreaded what was to come next… It couldn't be good.

"Goblin King, Goblin King! Wherever you may be! Come and take this child far away from me!"

There was a local legend about some kind of Goblin King, who would take unwanted children away from their parents. Of course most of the time, people thought it was a myth… There was still that small fragment of hope left in the human psyche, though. That tiny piece of belief that made everyone want to try it, just once… In the vague hopes that it just might work. The entire town was quite familiar with this story.

Legends weren't for nothing, after all…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A man with spiky blonde hair sat in the middle of a crowded room in a very old and grotesque looking chair…

Jareth, King of the Goblins, sat in his throne room, bored. He was entertaining himself counting chickens, for a time… But that had long since grown old. And besides, the goblins kept interrupting him in the middle of his pointless task, anyway.

He heard the faint calls of a child being wished away. He sighed, and rose from the throne, grabbing his cloak. He conjured a crystal, plucked right from the air, to see who his next target was. A married woman had wished her only daughter away, out of spite to her husband.

"Typical," He sneered.

In a flash, he was on his way to the land of the living. The Underground was left behind him for now.

He arrived in what looked like a small, poor town. No wonder those people had been arguing. Her wish would be granted, but would she defy him? He would see… With hasty steps, he made his way to the same house he had seen in his crystal ball.

But then there was… warmth nearby. He could sense someone with a kind and pure heart. A young girl had piqued his interest. Jareth moved closer to the girl's house, and watched her through the window. He was drawn in, by the beautiful warmth that lie in her heart. She too was taking care of a baby. He could tell that she was being made to slave over it, every day.

Instantly, he was smitten with her. The Goblin King wanted to know more about her… So he watched her, for quite a while before making his move... For the moment, he had completely forgotten his task of collecting the other child.

Lila was cleaning up after her brother again, when she felt like she was being watched. Something that made her hair stand on end… When she turned around, she was face to face with a most intimidating man. He had wild blonde hair, and big black boots. His brown pants fit him tightly, and his black silky-looking shirt was ruffled and open in the front. All of this was in front of the dramatic backdrop of his black cape. It was worn and frayed on the ends.

"What do you want?"

Instantly, her defenses were up. Lila had kind of a hard shell on the outside, that she had learned to put up in order to avoid being hurt by everyone. Her wit was sharp, as was her tongue.

"I am the Goblin King," He spoke tenderly to her, but did not move. Mismatched eyes met her own light brown ones. "I can see that you've been slaving over this baby, day in and day out…"

"That does not concern you," Lila glared at the man. "How dare you intrude on me like this! You can't have him."

"Pardon?"

"I've heard all about you… You take children from their families, and turn them into goblins!"

Jareth had to chuckle at that. The girl found herself liking his smile more and more, but she didn't let on. "My dear, I wouldn't dream of it… Unless of course you want me to. I was sent here to take away another child this night…"

"I heard what she said. Don't take their baby…"

Her eyes were pleading with him now. Lila looked very sad.

"What's your name, girl?"

"Lila… Lila Uriel," She responded quietly.

"Lila… I have a gift for you."

With a flick of his wrist, there was a crystalline orb that appeared. He rolled it up one arm, down the other, and dropped it on the floor. Lila's world was spinning. She became dizzy and disoriented for a moment. When she regained her balance, he was gone.

Lila felt confused for a moment, but… Where had he gone? What had he done to her? She saw a shadowy figure at the neighbor's door. In a fit of panic, and fear for the well-being of that child, she ran over there, taking her brother with her. She definitely wasn't going to leave him alone. Not at a time like this.

"Can I help you?" The man from next door asked Jareth.

"I'm here for the child," He explained simply.

The woman, who was apparently his wife, stumbled backward, just as Lila walked up. "I-it can't be…"

"The Goblin King, at your service," Jareth appeared inside the room, and took the baby girl from her crib. "I'll be taking this. You didn't want it."

"Wait!" Lila cried. "Don't they get a chance?"

"Ah yes… Will either of you be taking a chance in my Labyrinth, to win your daughter back?"

Both parents shook their heads no, dumbly. They stared at the scene before them in awe. They never thought it would really work… It had been too easy!

Lila knew that this had nothing to do with her… But she had to help!

"No! This isn't right, it isn't fair! Stop it!"

"Life isn't fair," Jareth told her. "You have a lot of growing up to do, Lila. Would you like me to take that one off your hands, too?"

"What?!_ No!_" She pulled her brother away, clutching him tightly. "I may not be fond of taking care of him all the time, but… I care about my baby brother. I would never give him to you!"

"Very well then. Use my gift wisely, precious."

He made to leave, but a small tug on his cape stopped him short. Jareth gazed at her, with one eyebrow in an elegant arch.

Her eyes looked liquefied, as if she were ready to cry. "Please… It's so cruel of you to take their child. Don't take her away… I'll keep her!"

He laughed. "You? You can barely even handle that one."

"Fine. If they won't run your Labyrinth for her sake, then I will. I accept your challenge, Goblin King."

The poor girl. She really was adamant about this… Jareth could only pity her. He did not truly understand how she could be so selfless. Why did she care so much about someone she didn't even know? Times were hard, and people were selfish right now.

"Lila…" He sighed, a brief droplet of sadness showing in his own eyes. "I want very much to do as you ask… But… It's against the rules."

"Rules?"

"Yes. Only the person who had wished the child away may take the challenge to win them back. No one can substitute for them. She will become one of my goblins."

"Please spare the child. That's such a cruel thing to do."

It was beyond all reason. She truly didn't care about anything else, but saving this child.

"I'm sorry."

He faded away, into the darkness.

Lila walked back to her house, before her parents got home. If they caught her meddling in other people's business, she was sure to be punished. She went back inside, and put her sleeping brother back to bed.

She thought about it more and more… She didn't understand what the King had meant by a "gift". Had it been when that weird crystal had been dropped? She wasn't sure. But she didn't feel any different now than she had before. Poor Lila couldn't spend too much time thinking it over; she had work to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I haven't read any Labyrinth fics in forever, so forgive me if I don't know what's going on in the fandom right now. XD I used to write them then I took a big break from it. So maybe I'm a little rusty… I'm slowly getting back into all this now. This fic starts out as JarethXOC but later on it will move into JarethXSarah, you'll see. Anyway, I hope you like it! I have so many ideas for this, and it was a lot of fun. I combined both of our ideas into one and it seems to be working. ;) Reviews are welcomed.**

-Kaline Reine


	2. Chapter 2

**In Love With the Girl  
Story # 0235  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters or settings from it. It belongs to the Jim Henson company. ;) I also don't own the character of Lila Uriel, she belongs to Miru88.

WARNINGS: This story will contain graphic adult content, at some point. The pairings are JarethXOC and later JarethXSarah.

This fic is written for Miru88 b/c she is awesome! :D

Chapter 2:

It wasn't right… His kind were not supposed to feel things like sorrow and regret. And yet, even as the Goblin King looked at the baby, he could not bring himself to shift her into a Goblin. Not yet, anyway…

What he really wanted to do was to set her free. But he knew that was impossible. So he kept the child for a while, waiting for something… He didn't know what.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lila could barely believe what had happened that night. The world went on as normal. No one seemed to remember that the couple next door had even had a baby. It was unreal…

She wanted so badly to tell someone about it, but there was no one to tell. So she decided that she would write about it in her diary. Lila detailed all of the events that happened that night. She knew she would never show it to anyone. That was her secret, and hers alone. She had a slightly bad feeling about writing such things in her little red book, but she couldn't keep it to herself anymore.

One day, the goblins came to her, when she was babysitting her brother again. As usual, her parents were not home.

"What do you want from me?" She demanded coldly, putting up her defenses again. "Why can't you leave me be?"  
_  
"Say the right words," The goblins said, "And we'll take the baby to the castle, and you will be free!"_

"I don't know what the right words are…"

She thought back to the night when she had heard the woman wish her child away. She'd said something like… No, she couldn't even think it.

Lila gasped. "No! No, I'll never say the words! Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

Last time, she had just been thankful that at least her brother was still here. She refused to let such a cruel man take away her brother.

When she looked up, the goblins were gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a warm day, the sun was shining through the clouds… Lila Uriel made her way down the lonely dirt road that led from her school to her home. There were other kids that walked along the same road, but they never talked to her.

She didn't notice when the book dropped out of her pack, and onto the ground…

"Hey, what's this?" One of the other girls stopped to pick it up.

They were talking in hushed tones, thinking that Lila couldn't hear them. They kept reading it and giggling. They had her diary.

"The Goblin King???" One of them sneered loudly. "What kind of crap is that?"

"She's crazy!"

They all laughed. That was when Lila heard what they were saying. She checked her pack for the book, and it wasn't there. In a panic, she saw it in their greedy hands.

"I think I'll keep this! They'll lock her in the looney bin, for sure…"

"Give that back!" She cried.

"No way, this is too priceless… Lila, do you actually believe this stuff?"

"It doesn't matter. That's my property, and you have it. I want it back."

She didn't know what came over her, but she lunged menacingly at one of the other girls. The girl who was holding her diary flinched away. She wasn't the type to deliberately hurt anyone, but she also wasn't the type to take that from them, either. Lila had a very fiery personality, and she didn't take kindly to people who teased others, like these girls had.

But instead of hurting them, she just snatched her diary back. Turning on her heel, she walked quickly away from them.

"Oh yeah?" Another one of the girls yelled in her direction. "I wish the Goblin King would take you away!"

"Yeah!" A different one chimed in. "And he'd keep you locked away in his castle, forever and ever!"

They rolled their eyes. Obviously they had meant it as a sarcastic comment. Lila didn't care. She walked the rest of the way home in silence. It was starting to rain. She just wanted to get away from those girls, before the Goblin King really did show up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The way the girls had teasingly wished her away to the goblins, earlier… It kept replaying in Lila's mind. She had half-expected the Goblin King and his goblins to appear again.

When that hadn't happened, she thought she was crazy.

_ 'Of course I am,' _She thought._ 'There's no way that was real. If they exist, why didn't he come get me when they said those things?' _

"Lila, we're going out again tonight," Her father told her.

She was getting a little fed up with all of this, by now. "As usual… You two go out every single weekend!"

"We do not," Her stepmother interfered again. "And so what? You never do anything anyway. I thought you liked spending time with your brother."

"I do… But that's not the point. It's not fair!"

_ 'Life isn't fair…' _Jareth's words continued to echo inside her head. She wished he'd just go away.

That night she was left alone again, with only her baby brother to keep her company. She kept expecting the Goblin King to appear… But strangely, he didn't. Every time she heard the slightest noise, she would jump in fear. And she began to doubt…

'What if those girls were right? What if I did imagine it, and I am crazy?'

But a small part of her still believed…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth had heard the call of the girls long ago. He was biding his time. The rules stated that he had to go get her, and bring her back with him. But they did not say when.

He was watching her in one of his crystals, and waiting… For what, he was not sure. But now she had been left at home with her brother again. And because she had not wished him away, he couldn't take her and leave the baby there alone with no one to care for him. Even goblins would not allow that to happen.

He was certain that Lila would not wish away her brother. He knew she had a good heart; a good soul.

Now it was getting late, and her parents had come back. She was in her bed, sleeping soundly when he rose from his throne. He had waited long enough… It was time to claim his prize.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lila heard something stirring in the corner of her room. At first she didn't know what it was. She wasn't fully awake yet.

Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the Goblin King. She thought that surely she must be dreaming…

"You didn't come for me," She sat up in the bed, bravely facing him.

Jareth wasn't sure whether she was being so bold because she thought she was still dreaming, or if it was because she really was that brave. He thought it was probably a little bit of both.

"I can take you with me at any time now, at my discretion. Were it a person who truly believed, wishing someone away… I would have had to come at once. But those girls don't believe."

"They didn't mean it!" She protested, knowing what was coming when he approached her. "They didn't know what they were doing. I need to stay here to care for the baby."

"You know that's not possible, Lila."

The two of them merely regarded one another for a long moment. Lila was feeling fear, nervousness, and many different emotions at once. She didn't want to leave her whole life behind, and go to the castle beyond the Goblin City. Actually, she had no idea if that was where Jareth lived. But that was what the legends and stories said.

Lila wasn't even given a chance to get her things. She was enveloped by darkness, as the Goblin King drew nearer to her. She let out a scream, just as his cape billowed around them, blacking everything else out. It was silky midnight black, like some great dark ocean. That was the last thing she remembered seeing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the girl awoke, Jareth was already by her side. He'd been waiting for her.

"How do you feel, my dear? Ready to become a Goblin?"

As soon as Lila opened her eyes, she took in her surroundings. They were in a small room, with an average-sized bed. The decorations were tasteless, but to her surprise, they weren't lavish either. The room was decorated in drab gray and black. Nearly everything was shaded the same colors. It was a the interior of a castle, made of stone. And they were in a bedroom… Any other time, this would have bothered Lila.

"No!" She cried, her face twisted in pure horror. She gasped and moved away when she noticed the King's very close proximity to her. Hadn't he ever heard of personal space? "You can't keep me here! Not in human, nor in goblin form! You have to let me go, please…"

He truly did feel a small amount of sympathy for her. It pained him deeply that one so beautiful and innocent, selfless, such as her, would be turned into another one of his dim-witted minions.

"Such a waste… What a pity."

"What's going to happen to me? Why am I here? I want to see my brother!"

"I suppose you could see him," Jareth grinned, as the girl's eyes shimmered with hope. "If you were to wish him away… You could see him one last time, before I turn both of you into goblins."

Lila felt like slapping him. "You jerk! That's not funny."

"It wasn't intended to be."

Jareth knew he would have to be careful… This one was dangerous. She had already awoken more of his human side than any other woman ever had. This Lila girl was one of a kind…

"I would never wish him away to you…"

"The process to turn someone into a goblin is a fairly long one. It would be a pity to begin it before the ball…" The King thought out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing…" He waved it off, rising from his place beside her. "Just stay here and rest for now. I'd be honored if you would attend the ball with me. It's in two days."

"Two days? What will I do until then?"

"Try not to become a goblin?" He jested, grinning sharply. Lila looked at his mouth, and noted that he had two sharp teeth that nearly came to a point. "I think… You should go shopping in the city for a dress."

"But I haven't got any money."

"Then I'd suggest you do something about that. You've got two days, you'll be fine."

And just like that, he was gone. No instructions, no help… Nothing.

Lila sighed, and got out of the bed. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was still wearing the same thing she'd had on when she'd been taken from her home. She was already worried about how she was going to accomplish anything while she was here.

What kind of crazy person locked people in a castle, and then let them wander out into the city? She could easily run away.

_ 'That's just what I'll do!'_ She became excited at the prospect of escape. _'I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake for me to get home.' _

And with a new outlook on things, and a new goal in mind, she left the room…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This is making me want to write more Labyrinth stories! You can probably expect some J/S stuff from me some time after this fic is done. I miss writing Labyrinth stuff. XD I think my writing has improved a bit from the old days, but I'm not sure yet. I have seen this movie wayyyyy too many times. I keep quoting things throughout the story… Review, please?**

-Kaline Reine  



	3. Chapter 3

**In Love With the Girl  
Story # 0235  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters or settings from it. It belongs to the Jim Henson company. ;) I also don't own the character of Lila Uriel, she belongs to Miru88.

WARNINGS: This story will contain graphic adult content, at some point. The pairings are JarethXOC and later JarethXSarah.

This fic is written for Miru88 b/c she is awesome! :D

Chapter 3:

The hallway was long, dark and dangerous. Lila didn't see anyone, but she had the weird feeling that she wasn't alone, either.

She was supposed to find her way into the city. The Goblin King told her to look for a dress, but she was planning to try to escape, since he was letting her go free to do what she wanted. Lila thought she would feel like a prisoner here, but so far she didn't. Though she was feeling a little trapped, since she had learned that the inner workings of the castle were very much like a Labyrinth as well.

There was a light up ahead, and finally she was starting to get away from the dim lights of the torches that lined the cold stone walls. Lila smiled, knowing that she was almost out of the castle.

"Where are you going?" A short and tiny Goblin asked.

She looked down, and saw there were two of them guarding the gate. The other one was slightly larger, but even shorter than the first.

"Oh, um… The Goblin King told me I was to go into the Goblin city, to find a dress for the ball."

"There isn't any ball," It said. "If there was, I would know. Why wasn't I informed about it?"

Lila was surprised that it could speak so well… She'd always thought of goblins as being somewhat dim-witted creatures, but… She was pretty open-minded. "I'm not sure why. That's what he told me."

"Right well why are you wasting time here?"

"Go on, then." The one guarding the exit on the left added. "Girl can pass."

Ah, so he was smarted than the other one. Just like how people were.

The girl didn't wait around to be told twice. She was learning things she never knew before, that much was true. But it would all be useless knowledge once she made it back to her own world. She wasn't sure how, but if there was a way in, there had to be a way out, right?

"Excuse me…" She asked what looked like a female goblin. "Can you tell me how to get to the goblin city?"

"Past that wall," She mumbled, and pointed a gnarled finger toward a huge iron gate. "Guards should let you in…"

"Thanks."

Lila went up to the guard, who asked what her business was. The ones who worked here seemed to be of average intelligence. Maybe that was why Jareth had picked them? If he got to choose them at all. He was the King, but… Lila had no idea how any of that worked.

"Your King told me I was to go shopping for a new dress."

"Right…" The guard turned to a small group of miniature goblins. They all had vacant expressions on their tiny faces. "Escort!"

They seemed to squabble amongst themselves for a minute, until one of them stepped forward. It was pushed forward by the rest of them. It was small, with beady little black eyes and really long brown hair that cascaded down most of it's body. To Lila, it looked really cute.

"He can go with you. Make sure you don't try anything funny…" The guard explained, and opened the huge metal door. The hinges creaked.

"Thank you," Lila managed, picking up the small creature and carrying it.

It made no protest, but didn't say anything else either. Finally, she heard a small squeak out of it. But nothing else. It seemed to want to be let go, and as soon as she did, it climbed onto her shoulder, where it sat.

Lila felt a little bit silly walking around with this thing on her shoulder. But those were apparently the rules for walking through the city. …Unless of course, she were a goblin. There went her plans for an easy escape. There might be a way that she still could get away, though. For now, she put those plans on hold until she could figure out a way.

As she was walking, there were a lot of goblins and other creatures that tried to sell her things, or talk to her about random nonsense. Lila just kept walking, until she noticed something quite strange.

Out of place in the Labyrinth, there was a human child of about Seven or Eight years old, most likely. She was small, thing and covered in dirt. She looked very poor, or maybe even homeless…

Lila, having such a kind heart, walked over to her. She didn't have anything to give the girl, as she had nothing herself.

"Little girl?"

The child looked up at her, but didn't say anything. She just looked panicked and ran inside a small building. Lila decided to follow her. She wanted to know why a human child would be living among goblins in the first place. She knew it wasn't really her business but, this had her really curious!

"How can I help you?" An elderly goblin woman with lots of wrinkles and long, wirey gray hair walked out from the back, wiping her hands on a dishcloth.

"Hi…" Lila began awkwardly. "I'm sorry if I upset her, I just… I thought… Well, er…"

"Would you like something to eat?"

The girl shook her head. "No, thank you. I don't have any money. I was curious why a human child was-"

The woman smiled. "That's my daughter," She gestured to the small blonde girl, who was hiding behind her, clutching onto her threadbare skirt. "Adopted, of course."

"Oh, I didn't know…"

"That's alright. You haven't any money, you say, dearie?"

Lila felt really lost. The being on her shoulder squeaked, urging her to answer. "No, I don't… I was told by your King to shop for a new dress in the city. But he didn't give me any money or anything. I'm sorry."

"We're looking to hire some help. This is a restaurant, and we're not usually very busy but I'm sure you might be able to make something if you worked here for a few weeks or so…"

"The ball is on two days."

The woman gave her a look of sadness and… maybe pity? She didn't know. Just as the elderly goblin was about to say something, another goblin rushed in.

"I couldn't help but overhear your situation," A male voice told Lila. He took her by the arm, and dragged her to the doorway of the quaint little restaurant. "See that place across the street? I own that. If you worked there for just one day, I can guarantee you'll have enough to buy any dress you want."

Lila thought about for a minute. She really needed that dress. But then she looked back at the young girl and her aging mother. No, that wouldn't be right. They had asked for her help first. And it was obvious they needed it. Even if it was just for a day.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't," She told the man firmly. "I appreciate the offer… But I'd rather work here."

"Whatever," He shrugged it off, leaving immediately after he was turned down. "It's your loss if you don't want to make a lot of money working in a much fancier restaurant…"

The old woman looks surprised. "You don't have to do that, dearie."

Lila didn't regret her decision. "No… You asked me first. And besides, I can tell that you need my help more. If I don't have enough to buy a dress, then I won't have one. It's alright."

"I don't think the King would like that…"

"I don't care what the King likes. He plans to turn me into a goblin anyway. So what does he care if I attend some ball or not?"

The woman smiled knowingly, and went to back to get an apron for the girl. She gave it to Lila, and instructed her to put it on. Within no time, she was working at the woman's restaurant, and helping her keep an eye on her daughter too.

The customers weren't mean to her because she was human, as she'd expected… But it was just the opposite. They were overly nice to her, and many of them even left her tips. Lila found that working here was pretty pleasant, and not as difficult as she had imagined it to be. The old woman only had to show her how things were done once, and after that, she had the hang of it.

It was sundown before she knew it, and Lila took a look at the day's earnings. The money was very different from what she was used to where she lived. They had coins, but no paper money, and they just called it "money" with no other meaning attached. The coins were fairly simple, and most had small strange designs carved into them. But to Lila most of them were unrecognizable.

"Looks like you make quite a bit there, dearie," The woman smiled, and so did her silent daughter. Lila had already worked out that the girl was a mute, or maybe even deaf. "Perhaps enough to get that dress after all. I can recommend a good dress-maker for you, if you'd like. He lives on the other side of the city…"

"I'm sure I can find it. And if not, it's no big deal. I'm not sure how much all of this is worth," Lila looked at all the money that was in the small bag the woman had given her to carry it all.

"Here is your pay for the day, dearie…"

The lady gave her money from the cash register, and Lila smiled brightly. "I'm sure you need it more than I do. I think I'll be alright."

"You kindness knows no limits," The woman poured the handful of coins into her open bag, and closed the drawer.

Lila left the goblin city with a self-satisfied smile. The creature she'd taken from the city gates hadn't hindered or hurt her at all. He'd only helped her a bit with her work and things seemed to be working out… Even though she was still lost and out of place here. No one paid much attention to her. She returned to the gate, told them she was leaving, and gave back the smaller goblin to the gatekeeper.

"Bye!" She told the little thing, which squeaked back to her.

She didn't know if she would run into Jareth again, but she had a feeling that she might. Now, she was too close to the castle to risk escaping. But she resolved that she would try tomorrow. She would escape this place… somehow.

When she was walking, deep in thought, she passed by a small group of goblins. They were laughing and carrying on stupidly, as goblins did. Lila didn't mind it. But one of them followed her. She tried to ignore it, until she felt it push her from behind. When she fell down, all of the goblins in their group laughed. The one who had pushed her kicked her in the ribs.

"Looks!" One of them shouted happily. "We finds another one!"

"Goody!" A young naive one clapped.

"Get away!" Lila tried to get up.

One of the larger ones rushed over, and stood on her back, keeping her down. A smaller one began to pull her hair, all the while they laughed at her. She tried to hit them and throw them off of her, but the one goblin was surprisingly heavy and it was hard for her to even breath. Her struggles were futile.

"Haha! Looks her hair ish stringy!"

"Girl has funny clothes…" They all laughed.

"Kick!" The first one yelled then kicked her again. "Hahaha, kick!"

"Stop it!" Lila didn't mind being made fun of, but now they were hurting her. They were all yelling at once and attacking her. "Someone help!"

A tall shadow, aided by the fading sun, made it's way over her. It was dangerous, with an almost deadly aura. The goblins, sensing the pending danger, backed away fearfully.

"The five of you… Wouldn't dare to harm a guest of your King, would you?" Jareth flashed her a toothy grin, and extended his hand to her. "Let me help you, Lila."

Lila's fiery spirit wasn't harmed any… "As if." She stood up on her own and walked away from him and the goblins.

"No, we never does that!" The goblins said.

"Nuh-uh," The first one shook his head adamantly. "We no 'harm' her. Only kidding…"

"I'd suggest you find someone else to pester next time," The Goblin King circled around them like a predator, once he saw that the girl was alright. It was clear that he was very angry with them. "But then… There won't be a next time. Not for you."

He snapped his fingers, and two heavily armed guards came and dragged them off somewhere.

"Are you alright?" He turned to Lila, to find her glaring at him.

She turned and walked away at a rapid pace. "Yes, I'm fine. I'll be going now-"

"They'll be going to the dungeons," He informed her, as he fell in step next to her. "How did it go? Did you find a dress?"

Jareth was still wearing the same outfit from this morning, and Lila found herself giving him a once-over. She liked the way he looked… If it weren't for the fact that the man were so evil and despicable, she might have even found him- dare she think it- _attractive_. However, now was not the time for that.

"If you knew that I was in trouble, then you probably already know what happened. Why don't you ask your crystal ball?"

"I'll bet you're hungry," He smirked wickedly. "I also know you didn't eat anything today. That should pretty much answer your question, princess."

"Don't call me that…"

"Why not? You've got the figure for it… And that pretty face."

Was this his way of flirting with her. Lila wasn't quite sure how she should take it.

"Anyway," The King continued. "Dinner will be served soon. You should go clean up and then come down to the dining hall. I'll see you there."

Before she could answer, he had already vanished into this air. Lila was furious. Yet she knew that she would join him, out of necessity if nothing else. And he had gotten rid of those goblins that were hurting her… She didn't actually think that would happen. She began to realize that there were clear dangers here. Even if some of them seemed silly…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: This chapter was interesting but I seemed to get lost a lot. I wasn't sure what to include since she is in a place where pretty much anything could happen. Let me know how I did. I know this should have been maybe a little longer, but the story is pretty long as it is. This chapter took me longer than the others since I had to think of some things to happen. I like the plot I have worked out, and you'll see why all this happened later on. It all ties in together. Thanks for reading!**

-Kaline Reine


	4. Chapter 4

**In Love With the Girl  
Story # 0235  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters or settings from it. It belongs to the Jim Henson company. ;) I also don't own the character of Lila Uriel, she belongs to Miru88.

WARNINGS: This story will contain graphic adult content, at some point. The pairings are JarethXOC and later JarethXSarah.

This fic is written for Miru88 b/c she is awesome! :D

Chapter 4: 

Lila was still having a bit of trouble discerning whether or not all of this was real. She was in a castle, in the castle beyond the goblin city, just like in all the stories… How was she to know whether this was really real or not?

The last thing she needed was a knight in shining armor. And that seemed to be what Jareth was trying to be to her. She didn't want anything to do with the evil man who was going to turn her into a goblin soon…

Trying to think about something else, she got ready for dinner. She found there was a small bathroom adjoining her room. She'd already memorized the way from the castle's entrance and exit, to her room. She would figure out where the dining room was soon, she was sure.

She wished that she had something clean to wear… Lila looked around the room, and finally found a small closet, it's door hidden and disguised to look like part of the wall. There, she found some clothes suitable for both men and women. But the women's clothing was much too small for her. It looked like it would be suited for a goblin woman's small height. The men's clothes were a little larger. They seemed to range in size more. Shrugging, she pulled out a pair of baggy dark blue pants and a black shirt to go with it. That would have to do for now. She had a feeling she was going to

Lila went to go have a bath. She'd been working in the warm atmosphere of the goblin cafe all day… She needed to look at least presentable for her dinner with the King. Even if he was a King of Goblins, he still was a ruler, and she wouldn't want to offend him. Maybe if she were lucky, he might even spare her. As it was, Lila was already having trouble wondering why he hadn't made her one of his minions already.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As it turns out, they did indeed have actual running water.

Someone knocked on her door, just as she had pulled the shirt over her head. Lila silently prayed for it not to be Jareth. To her relief, it wasn't. A tiny goblin messenger, about the height of her knees, tugged on the corner if her shirt, and pointed down the other side of the hall.

"You want me to come with you?"

It nodded.

"Uhm, just one second…"

As an afterthought, Lila went to pick up the brush she had seen in the bathroom. She ran it through her long hair, that was still wet from her bath. She wished it was dry, but that would take time, which she didn't have right now. The girl followed the little creature down the hall.

The castle's corridors twisted and turned so much that soon Lila was feeling disoriented. She had no idea how to get back to her room. They had gone up a flight of stairs, then back down to, and through all kinds of corners, before they arrived in a big empty room.

The King wasn't there, but there was all sorts of food laid out for them to enjoy. It was a small table, where she'd somehow expected a huge one, like something from a fairy tale.

_ 'Hmph. Some fairy tale this is shaping up to be!' _

As if on cue, the little silent goblin pulled out her chair for her to sit. There was only one other chair, and it was directly opposite her. She knew who it was for, at least… She sat there, looking at all the strange food. She wasn't sure, but it didn't seem polite to start eating without the King being there with her. So she waited a bit, eyeing the food suspiciously. There were all kinds of weird things she wasn't used to. She had no idea what some of them even were!

It was not long before the Goblin King arrived. Jareth was wearing a pure black outfit that was different from earlier. The ruffled shirt had been replaced with a silky one that exposed a lot of his chest. Lila tried not to stare…

"So, how are you tonight, my dear?" He sat down, as if nothing was wrong. "

Lila glared at him. She had to remind herself that he was evil. PURE EVIL! And he was not under any circumstances, to be trusted. Ever.

"Cat got your tongue?" Jareth smirked, and started serving himself some food. He looked at her empty plate, and frowned. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Lila jumped a bit, breaking from her thoughts. "Oh yeah… I'm not sure what kind of food this is."

"You'll get used to it."

What an ass. He didn't have to be so rude about it! But she supposed that living with goblins for this many years had probably made him that way. Maybe without him even realizing it.

Lila filled her plate with the food that was closest to her, having no idea what it was, or even if it was safe. But she would eat it… She was starving.

The first thing she tasted wasn't that bad, so she continued eating. Jareth wasn't really watching her eat, but he did look up at her every now and then. Their meal was eaten in awkward silence, until finally he spoke.

"So Lila, how was your first day in the goblin city?"

"You know how it was, you jerk," She told him coldly. Lila was usually nice to everyone, but in a situation like this… How could she? "Miserable. You sent me off into a strange place, with no money. I didn't even know what I was doing."

"Tomorrow, I could escort you if you like."

She thought it over. Lila was very tempted to say no, and just throw his offer right in his face. But that wouldn't help her with her at all. It might be easier to walk around if he was with her. Maybe she could even escape… And while she still was not interested in that knight-in-shining-armor thing, she thought that maybe it would help get the trouble making goblins to leave her alone. All in all, it was a good idea.

"…Sure."

She hoped she wouldn't regret saying that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The previous night had been spent all alone, and Lila was surprised when Jareth didn't insist on walking her back to her room. The same goblin who had brought her down, quietly took her back the way they had come. It was good to have a guide anyway.

The night had been spent contemplating her next move. Lila knew the way out, so she could leave the castle if she wanted to. But she knew there would be guards posted outside the castle, and near the city too. There must be some other way she could escape.

The next day, she woke up to the feeling that she was being watched. She had been so tired, she didn't even change out her clothes last night. The girl had gone straight to bed after her dinner with the Goblin King.

And that was exactly who had invaded her room. '"Get out!" She threw a pillow at him. "Why are you in my room?"

"I thought we should get an early start today," He dodged the pillow with a simple lean to one side, but allowed it to go sailing by his head across the room. "

"What if I wasn't dressed, or... Or something?!" She panicked. "You can't just come barging in here whenever you want! Crazy!"

Jareth smirked, as the girl pointed an accusing finger at him. "But you weren't in the nude. Are you ready to go?"

She blushed, seeing his point but… but still! How could she ever feel safe here with people just barging in all the time? She managed to nod, and brush her hair before putting on a pair of shoes that had been provided for her, and stepping out into the hall.

"I can make it even easier," Jareth smirked, already twirling a crystal on his fingertips. "Let's go."

Before she could do anything, the crystal in his hands seemed to dance. As it moved, she found herself being drawn to watch it. Jareth's grin widened, as the crystal orb enlarged, almost as if it were encasing them. Lila looked outside at the room they were in. Everything was distorted, as if she were looking at it through glass or maybe even the other side of a mirror.

There was a weird sensation. Soon the edges of the bubble rippled and faded. They were somewhere else. Jareth walked forward down the street as if there was nothing wrong. Lila looked around confused for a moment, and figured out that they were in the goblin city again, before joining him.

"What was that?"

"An easier way to travel," Jareth hooked his arm in hers. "Shall we?"

She looked at the sign on the building they were standing in front of. It read 'Goblin Fashions & More'. They went inside.

"Hello," A short little man greeted them. He seemed to of average intelligence, and he didn't look like a goblin. His hands were gnarled and his limbs were short…

_ 'He must be a dwarf!'_ Lila figured.

"My King!" The little man bowed. "Can I help you?"

"We are here to purchase a dress for the lady," Jareth explained. "No need for formalities."

"Right well, please come right this way," The dwarf looked her over, seeming to size her up. "I have many choices, but I'm sure that we'll have your size. We're used to having the shorter crowd here."

Lila just followed him through the small store. Jareth went with her, and he looked at some of the clothes too. This shop sold some of the finest goblin fashions… And more.

They could both see the obvious problem here… Most of the garments were made for various size goblins and dwarves. None of them were anywhere near Lila's size. But the shopkeep seemed to think he could find something, so they let him look. Lila didn't see anything that struck her interest. All the colors were kind of drab and gloomy looking. She liked to dress to impress, but it hadn't occurred to her that maybe the definition might be different here. People in different societies tended to like different things.

It wasn't long before he pulled a dress from a hanger. It was a long, sleek black thing with a dark brown leather skirt, and little leather fasteners all over it. It didn't really appeal to Lila's sense of style, but Jareth seemed to smile approvingly.

"Try it on," The King urged her.

It looked like it would be a little short on her, but it should otherwise fit. It was clearly designed to fall around someone's ankles, but if she had guessed right, the skirt should stop somewhere near her knees. Still, it was better than nothing. She followed the dwarf man into a changing room, while Jareth waited outside, in the main part of the shop.

Lila realized that she had no other escort besides Jareth, and she was finally going to be left alone. She looked around on the way there. She didn't see if it was an exit or not, but it looked like the little door in the back might lead outside. Deciding to play it safe for now, Lila tried to change into the dress. But it really didn't fit her. She got it on, but it was much too short to wear to a ball.

Jareth wasn't really paying attention, he was walking around and looking at all the clothes. "Well?" He looked up when she came out looking disappointed.

"It doesn't fit…" Lila sighed sadly. "Are there any other stores we can-"

"Ah! Here it is!"

The dwarf came out of another part of the store with what looked like a very elegant human-sized ballroom gown. It was red and black, with lots of black crinoline and red lace. Lila really liked it. She hoped it would fit.

"That's really pretty," She smiled kindly. "Can I try it on?"

He gave it to her with a smiled, and nodded towards the dressing room.

This time Lila would not fail in her attempts to escape. She had been too afraid to really try for it before, but this time… She was tossing the dress into the slipping out the back door before she could stop herself. Lila knew she could find her way out of the goblin city. There had to be way out! Then she would figure out how to get home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I have a headache right now, so I'm surprised I was able to write this. It was pretty relaxing to be working on a Labyrinth story again. I hope it was enjoyable. Lila's character really seems to be developing a little more. She fits right in with Jareth, and I love it! XD The scary part is that most of this chapter was not planned, so it's mostly just improvisation. I never planned for Jareth to go with her, but it will work nicely.**

-Kaline Reine


	5. Chapter 5

**In Love With the Girl  
Story # 0235  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters or settings from it. It belongs to the Jim Henson company. ;) I also don't own the character of Lila Uriel, she belongs to Miru88.

WARNINGS: This story will contain graphic adult content, at some point. The pairings are JarethXOC and later JarethXSarah.

This fic is written for Miru88 b/c she is awesome! :D

Chapter 5:

Lila made her way to the end of the alley behind the store. She knew she had to hurry- She didn't have much time.

She kept looking behind her, expecting to see one of them chasing after her. To her surprise, no one was following her. They didn't even seem to notice that she was gone… Not yet, at least. She probably had about five minutes or so before they would start looking for her. She turned the corner and-

SMACK!

She ran into a very angry looking Goblin King.

"Well well… What have we here?" He smirked down at her, and helped her up. "How did that dress fit?"

"W-well, I… I didn't really try it on yet," It really irritated poor Lila. This was similar to what had happened to her yesterday. "I- I'm sorry, I'll… Let's go back inside."

"Good idea. You can finish trying it on."

Jareth followed her into the back room. When she walked into the dressing room, she noticed that he was coming in with her. "Oh no you don't. Wait for me out there."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You obviously cannot be trusted to stay here alone."

Lila was stunned. He could really mean that, could he?! "Y-you can't do that! You're just going to stand there while I change?!" She was outraged that he would really act that way.

"No, of course not…" He heard her breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm going to help you."

He paused, seeing the look on the girl's face. She really should have expected worse if she tried to escape. But this girl had made it much farther than any of the others, and he was curious to see how long she would last here. She was bound to make a terrible mistake sooner or later.

Jareth held the red and black lace dress while she slipped shyly out of her other one. Lila was still covered, but she felt more exposed than before. She flinched when he pulled the new dress on over her head, and skilled hands went to work adjusting it over her body. She squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable, and also trying to wriggle out of his grasp. It didn't work.

His eyes raked over her sensuously, making the girl feel very self-conscious. She wished he would stop looking at her that way.

"You look stunning."

Lila turned to look at herself in the mirror, once he'd let her go. The dress was just a tiny bit too large for her, like maybe half a size, but she'd always liked her clothes a little bit baggy. It gave her room to move. It wasn't a perfect fit but it was very very close. She'd always liked dressing up for formal occasions and things like that. She wouldn't like it every day, but when it was called for, she liked to dress to impress.

"Thanks…"

She didn't know what to say. Fortunately, she didn't have to say anything else. The shopkeep came into the back room. "What's taking so long?" He demanded.

"N-nothing, we-"

"The lady required my assistance," Jareth interrupted. "We'll be done soon."

"I see…"

The little man left with a laugh. Lila cringed. She didn't want him thinking anything bad! This was so stupid… She wished she'd never tried to run. There was no doubt that the Goblin King would make it even harder for her to escape her. She would probably have more restrictions and stuff. She had a sinking feeling that she would be a goblin soon.

The King chuckled at the way she was blushing. He tried to help Lila out of the dress, but she swatted his hands away, scowling. Soon she was back into her previous attire. She blushed even more when she remembered that it was his shirt she was wearing anyway.

"My clothes look good on you," He grinned, and left, waiting for her to go back into the main area of the store.

Lila could feel her cheeks burning. He'd done everything he could to embarrass her even more. She wondered briefly if he might be telepathic or some kind of mind reader.

"How did it fit?" The dwarf asked.

"Like a dream," Lila was just glad to have something else to focus on. "But I'm not sure I can afford it… How much does it cost?"

"Hmm… It's a very unusual size. It's not likely anyone else will ever buy it. Most of our patrons are much shorter. How much do you have?"

She took the money out of her pouch. "Will this be enough?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once she had paid for the dress, the shopkeep had boxed up her purchase, and Lila found herself wondering what would come next. She knew the ball was tomorrow. She was already worried about it. It would take a lot of time to get ready, but she found herself looking forward to the opportunity to dress up.

"How often do you have balls anyway?"

Jareth smirked at her choice of words, but decided to play nice… For now. "Oh about once every three months or so, depending on the occasion. We also hold an annual ball each year to celebrate the new year."

"Oh that sounds nice. So it's pretty often then?"

"Whenever we feel like it."

Lila kind of wonder what he meant by 'we' but she let that go for now. Something else was irritating her. "Why do you keep following me? I don't even know where I'm going! You lead the way!"

She shoved him in front of her. The King stumbled, causing several heads to turn their way, as they walked through the city. But no one said anything. Lila knew it was probably unwise to push a King, especially in front of his subjects. But Jareth didn't get angry or say anything to her. He only did as she had asked, leading the way through a Labyrinth of shops and what she assumed were goblin homes. She wondered if someday she would live in one of those tiny, cramped little houses.

They kept walking until they reached the place that Lila had worked yesterday. She wondered if he was planning to put her to work again? Maybe?

"Hello Gwendolin," The King greeted the elderly woman who owned the place cheerfully. "Sorry to steal your newest employee, but she is to attend the ball with me tomorrow."

"Yes, my King," The goblin woman smiled at him, then turned to Lila. "It was nice of you to help us, dearie. We were able to hire someone new this morning, hopefully it will be permanent. So don't worry about us."

"I'll have the usual," Jareth interrupted their chat before the girl could answer.

Lila just looked at the strange writing. It was in a language that she couldn't understand. And there were no pictures. "Uh…." She hesitated for a long moment.

"Why don't I just fix you something nice, dearie?"

She nodded gratefully. "Sure. Thank you."

Lunch with Jareth was surprising. He didn't say much, but he did throw a few unreadable glances her way now and then. Lila wasn't sure what to do with herself. But she felt relieved now that the box containing her new dress was next to her, and she had food in front of her.

The Goblin King certainly wasn't much company, she realized. Why did he say so little to her? Was it that he didn't like her company?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jareth was a King of Goblins, for goodness sake! He shouldn't feel this way around anyone, especially not a mortal girl from an outside world.

Earlier, when they'd been in the dressing room, he had felt just as awkward as Lila had. Only he'd tried very hard not to show it. He was a King, not some young boy who blushed at the slightest thing. And he knew he couldn't show his feelings.

He wanted to talk to her. But he was still a little shaken from what had happened earlier. It wasn't every day that he got to see a- dare he say it- beautiful young girl undress. It had affected him in ways he didn't even want to think about, as he saw her across the table from him.

"Thank you Gwendolin. That was great, as always."

He left the money on the table to pay for their meal and they left. Lila was still being really quiet. She just followed him the rest of the way out of the city. He was happy that at least he could help protect her from the goblins that were up to no good.

It would not be not long before they were back within the safety of the castle walls. While they walked, Jareth decided to strike up a conversation.

"Do you realize, my dear girl, that there is no way out of here?"

"What?" Lila winced. Did he know she'd been trying to escape?

Jareth had to chuckle at her innocence. "Even if you were to escape the goblin city, you would have to face my Labyrinth. Very few people have ever made it through alive. Danger lurks around every corner… And even if you did survive it, there is nothing beyond that. There is no way for you to go back to your world."

_ 'Damn, he figured it out…'_ Lila silently cursed. "Yeah, well… Well I didn't want to go back anyway."

"Oh, you didn't?" His tone was mildly sarcastic.

"No. I only wanted to get away from you."

She giggled all the way back to the castle. Lila and the Goblin King were actually having a conversation, and…_ 'And it isn't horrible talking to him.'_ She realized, with slight panic. It was actually enjoyable being in his presence.

Did this mean she was on her way to becoming a goblin already? The goblins seemed to really like their King… Or maybe it was just them showing respect. But they seemed so… fond of him. It didn't really make sense. How could they care for someone who stole babies from their parents and turned them into monsters? Lila didn't understand.

Soon they were back in the castle. Jareth paused at the entrance to the hall where Lila's room was.

"Get some rest. The ball is tomorrow, and I will send someone to help you get ready."

"Oh, that's not necessar-"

"All young ladies have handmaidens to help them. You will be no different," His tone was so insistent. "I won't be joining you for dinner tonight. I'll have a plate sent up to your room, if you don't mind."

Lila gasped. "So… I can't leave my room?"

"Oh you're free to do as you wish. You may explore the castle to your heart's content. You can even leave if you wish to, but I wouldn't recommend it- It's far too dangerous out there."

She nodded, heeding his advice for now. A dance and a little class sounded nice. If Lila was lucky, maybe she would even meet someone who could help her get away from here… Even though she didn't exactly know where 'here' was.

The two went their separate ways, and Lila decided she would take a bath and relax for a bit in her room. Today had been awfully tiring, both physically and mentally. The thought that there was no way out of this dismal place really had her upset. She didn't understand the way anything worked. How could there be no way to get home? She didn't want to face the Labyrinth. It would just be too taxing on her this close to the ball. She would just have to trust in herself.

_ 'I am all I have…'_ She realized.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: So I changed to Jareth's point of view for a short time, sort of… I hope I did okay with that. Sorry if it seems like this story is dragging on, somewhat. But the ball is next chapter and after that, we find out if Lila will become a goblin or not. ;) Sorry to take forever with this chapter, I had writer's block.**

-Kaline Reine


	6. Chapter 6

**In Love With the Girl  
Story # 0235  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters or settings from it. It belongs to the Jim Henson company. ;) I also don't own the character of Lila Uriel, she belongs to Miru88.

WARNINGS: This story will contain graphic adult content, at some point. The pairings are JarethXOC and later JarethXSarah.

This fic is written for Miru88 b/c she is awesome! :D

Chapter 6:  
  
The Goblin King approached the council with his head held high. This time he hadn't managed to be outwitted by the mortal girl.

They were all older goblins, some of them fairly new to the council. Jareth was the King of goblins, but he still had to abide by rules and listen to reason, just like anyone else. It was for this purpose that the Grand Council was created.

One of the goblins on the council snickered wickedly. "So… You've found yourself a pretty little mate?"

"I wouldn't say that just yet," Another chimed in. "She hasn't passed all the tests yet."

"But she has fulfilled the prophecy. Just like the ancient one said."

Jareth only knew what they were talking about half the time. And the other half he didn't particularly care. "Listen, I really can't be bothered to-"

"Silence!" The first, and perhaps the most grotesque, goblin said. "You will do as we say. The girl will attend the ball. You must dance with her. If you are able to get her to kiss you, it will break her curse."

"Her curse?"

"She won't become one of us," An elderly female council member stated.

"But she will still have to stay here," Another one finished for her. "Unless you find a way to set her free."

Jareth just nodded. He was well aware of the prophecy they were talking about. The one that talked about a girl who could melt the ice that had formed about a King's heart. He was stunned. Could they really think that such a simple girl would be the one…?

After a long time of listening to their chatter, the King decided it was time for him to go to bed. After all, the true test of the prophecy would come tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO****

Lila awoke in a daze. Someone was knocking very gently, almost shyly, at her door. It did not sound like the insistent knock of the Goblin King, but she wrapped her blanket completely around herself, just in case.

A small goblin woman stood at the door. "Is… is this right place? I send by King…" She seemed so shy. And Lila could tell she couldn't speak all that well.

"Uh, I guess? Come in."

The woman entered the room and started to get Lila's dress out of the closet. "You get ready…?"

She didn't quite know what to do with herself. The little goblin seemed kind of… dim? But after a few minutes of helping Lila with her dress and corset and shoes, It became evident that she excelled at least at one thing. She knew the proper way to help people look elegant.

It didn't take long for the goblin to start on her hair. Lila sat patiently still while the woman worked. There wasn't much talking, but then again that was probably because there wasn't much to talk about. Her helper did ask Lila how she wanted to wear her hair.

Taking a few strands and putting them in front of the young girl's face, the goblin asked her. "Up, or down?"

"Uhm… I'm not sure. Maybe somewhere in between?"

The woman didn't answer, but she seemed to understand Lila's indecisiveness. Of all the things she had to do to get ready, the woman spent the most time on her hair. It was tied back, with a few strands falling to frame her face. The rest was cascading behind her head in big wavy curls. This goblin might be a halfwit, but she certainly knew what she was doing when it came to fashion.

The last thing was Lila's makeup. She wasn't the type to wear too much makeup, but the woman had insisted on helping her. She found it was in good taste. It only enhanced her features, without making her look trashy or something. Woodsy shades set off the color of her dress.

Lila was ready before she knew it. She could go to the ball. Even though she didn't know much about dancing, she could still attend it, and talk to people, maybe…

"Thank you for all your help," Lila told the goblin who had helped her get ready. "Can you show me where I'm supposed to go now?"

The little goblin grasped the edge of the bottom of her skirt, and starting to tug her along. Lila followed her, hoping that the woman had understood what she meant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When she made it to the ballroom, it was already swarming with people. There were Fae of all sizes, and a few goblins mixed in, which seemed to be catering to them, serving food and drinks.

Lila had never felt so out of place before. She took a deep breath, and said goodbye to her goblin friend. She was just glad the woman had led her here. She didn't see Jareth anywhere, but that did not mean he wasn't here. It just meant that she was safe for now, as far as Lila was concerned. She felt several sets of eyes rest on her. There were murmurs throughout the crowd, and she suspected that some of them might be about her. Though she had no way of knowing for sure.

She made her way through the crowd, to stand as close to the wall as possible. Most of the wall was made of slick reflective glass… Mirrors, she realized. It made the already huge room look even bigger. Leaning against it, she decided to just wait it out.

"What is such a lovely girl doing all by herself here? Such a pity to waste such beauty, really…"

Lila looked up. It was Jareth. He was dressed in an amazing royal blue outfit. It was very eye catching, but it seemed to really clash with her bright red and black dress.

"I…" She blushed, not knowing quite what to say to that. "I'm just… I don't know how to dance."

"Then it's time you learned," The King extended a hand to her. Lila was very hesitant to take it. She just looked at him suspiciously for a moment. "May I?"

"S-sure…"

She was very shy about dancing with a stranger. They would be so close, and Lila liked to keep a little distance between herself and the other person. But she allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floor, where the crowd parted for their King.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" She whispered, when he leaned in close.

"Well, this ball is in your honor."

"Me? What does it have to do with me?"

"You'll find out soon enough," He winked at her, then moved back to spin her in circle. "See? You're a fabulous dancer."

"Only because it's with you… You cheater." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Nothing?" Jareth smirked. "Nothing, nothing, tra la la?" He laughed as if it were some of joke. But Lila didn't get it.

The two of them finished their dance. Lila thought that would be the end of it, so she began to walk away. But Jareth wasn't finished with her yet. She was pushed into him by the other Fae who had crowded around them, stumbling a bit before Jareth caught her.

"You look lovely this evening," He smiled genuinely at her.

"Thank you…"

She really didn't want to be here in the first place. No, Lila would much rather be at home, with her family. She was feeling a little homesick right now. Somehow, she didn't think would matter in the slightest to these people.

The two of them danced through two more long songs, before Jareth finally stopped. And it was a good thing too, because Lila was starting to get a little dizzy. She leaned on Jareth more when they danced, but she hoped he couldn't tell. When the song had ended, they both parted ways, seeming to drift on their own.

"Thank you for the dance, love," He said gently.

Lila bowed her head in return, and smiled, blushing before she turned away.

The Goblin King found himself enchanted by this girl. He didn't want to lose her. Unlike all the other mortals that he'd encountered, he had to admit to himself that this girl was different. She was interesting. And he would hate to see such an intriguing person be wasted in such a way- to be transformed into a goblin at the end of her three days.

That was what became of all of them. In three days time, if one had not left the Labyrinth, they would become a goblin naturally. It was an effect from their magical environment, it seemed. There were only a few races known to be immune to it- those that had enough magic of their own to counteract it. Fae, such as Jareth himself, were one exception. Fairies and gnomes and dwarves were another. They had all found a way to live in relative harmony with one another.

That had been the fate of so many that had come here. To be poisoned by the goblins' persistent magic.

But now he knew that would not be the girl's fate. He knew all that he needed to know. The council had practically given it away. Now all he needed to do was one last thing in order to break her curse. And the handsome King thought her far more deserving of it than anyone else.

Lila had retreated to a wall somewhere, he was certain. She wouldn't feel comfortable mingling and talking with all these people that she didn't know.

Yet little did he know they had a way of moving in on her themselves. This very moment, Lila was talking to what she assumed was a girl. She didn't know if they were really Fae or what they were. But a lot of them looked a lot like Jareth. They were about his size, and looked like normal humans. There was still something otherworldly about them. A mystical sort of enchantment that she couldn't quite figure out on her own.

"I really like your dress," The other girl, clad in an even more elaborate ballroom gown of silver and pink, told her. "It's lovely."

"Thank you," Lila managed. She wasn't sure what this girl wanted. Maybe she wanted to start trouble with her? She was wary of her, anyway.

"I can't believe you got to dance with the Goblin King! You're _sooooo_ lucky!"

Despite her fears, she answered. "Oh, yeah he's a good dancer. That was fun."

_'Oh boy, here it comes…'_ Thought poor Lila. _'The jealousy and possible catty remark.'_

But to her surprise, that wasn't what happened. "You're really lucky. Well I hope you like it here. Are you enjoying the ball?"

"Oh leave her alone," Another older woman came over to them. "The poor thing is scared. This is probably the first time she's been to a ball like this."

"I'm not scared really," Lila commented. She could speak for herself. She wasn't _that_ timid. And she knew when to stand up for herself. "Just nervous. And I'm not sure what exactly-"

"I know," The older woman with fiery looking red hair was dragged off to dance by some masked stranger. "Well it was nice talking to you girls. As you can see I have to go."

The younger one, who Lila assumed was about her age, stayed by her side. She wondered if the other girl was waiting for Jareth, but she didn't see any sign of him anyway. He was probably only dancing with her to be polite. He would be off to prettier and richer women. And those closer to his own age, whatever that may be, of course.

"Uh… can I ask you something?" Lila was intensely curious.

"Sure." It sounded like the girl was smiling behind her masked face. So far, so good.

"Why does everyone else have a mask, except for Jareth and I?"

"Never call him Jareth. He wouldn't like that very much. You definitely wouldn't like seeing him when he's angry. And this ball is in your honor. He never wears a mask, because, well… he's the King. And the rest of us have masks because it _is _a masquerade after all. We do have faces, though. See?"

After she was done, the girl pulled down her silvery mask. Her face looked perfectly normal, just like anyone's would. She looked even younger than Lila had thought. She even had freckles. She was trying to decipher her new friend's eye color, when she immediately put the mask back on.

"He told me to call him Jareth," Lila admitted, unsure of just how much she should tell the girl.

"Wow. I'm surprised. That must be a great honor then."

Nothing bad so far… Lila pressed on with the questions. "Well… What exactly are you? I mean… Are you humans?"

Now this received a laugh from her. "No, not at all. We're Fae. So is the King."

"I see… That makes a lot of sense," Lila hoped she hadn't offended her. "And… why is this ball in my honor? I haven't done anything to deserve it that I know of."

Another man with long black hair came up to them. His outfit was also red and black, much like Lila's own. She couldn't tell anything else about him because of the mask. "May I have this dance?" He extended a hand to the girl beside Lila.

She giggled as he pulled her in close. "Of course," She turned to Lila. "Sorry, I'll be back later…"

Lila just smiled politely. "Have fun." She watched as the girl was dragged off, and the man held her close.

That had gone much more pleasantly than she'd expected. So no one was jealous of her and Jareth? That was just ridiculous. Of course people would be jealous. There had to be at least some women here who would like to have him for themselves…

She tried not to think about it anymore. She wasn't looking for Jareth anyway. Lila tried to just look through the crowd. Maybe she could find someone else nice to dance with her. But some people seemed to be deliberately avoiding her. Others still looked at her curiously, almost crowding her, but none of them would talk to her, or ask her to dance.

After about another hour or so, people were starting to gather together in front of a strange staircase on the far end of the room. Lila decided that she should go too. Mixing in with the crowd, the girl made her way to the front to see… The Goblin King?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: It's been too long since I have updated this story, and I'm sorry about that. But enjoy. :) I didn't want to make it take too long to get to the ballroom scene and everything. XD I thought Lila could maybe use a friend or at least a person to explain things to her a little. The ball is almost over, and things get explained more and kind of wrapped up in the next chapter. Sarah will come into the story before too much longer. If there are mistakes, tell me and I will fix them.**

-Kaline Reine  



	7. Chapter 7

**In Love With the Girl  
Story # 0235  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters or settings from it. It belongs to the Jim Henson company. ;) I also don't own the character of Lila Uriel, she belongs to Miru88.

WARNINGS: This story will contain graphic adult content, at some point. The pairings are JarethXOC and later JarethXSarah.

This fic is written for Miru88 b/c she is awesome! :D

Chapter 7:

"I want to thank you all for coming here today," Jareth's voice called out to all the other Fae, and one lonely human, who were gathered. "I wish to tell you all that someone has finally passed the tests. The prophecy has almost been completely fulfilled. Please welcome out guest of honor, Lila Uriel."

Lila felt like she could faint. She really hoped no one noticed her… Suddenly the crowd around her parted and she was all alone. She really wanted something solid to hold onto right now. Did they know she was human? Could they sense it somehow?

The Goblin King extended a hand to her, which she took. She was half-hoping she could just get out of there. Instead, she was pulled up there in front of all these people.

"There remains only one thing to be seen…" Jareth pulled her in close. The rest of what he had to say was meant for her ears only. He lowered his voice until it was barely above a whisper. "Will she accept… my kiss?"

Before she form a single thought, his lips were on Lila's. It was like fire and ice meeting for the first time. Her whole body seemed to tingle with warmth. She felt embarrassed that everyone was staring at them. But as time went on, she began to respond to him, moving her lips just slightly against his. She wondered if he would french kiss her, and felt she might die of embarrassment if he did that in front of all these people. She breathed a slight sigh of relief when he pulled away, but at the same time, she wasn't ready for it to end.

When Jareth pulled back, he saw that her face was flushed; she was blushing. He only hoped his wasn't that red as well. Turning back to his subjects, he looked on as they all cheered. He felt a sneeze of accomplishment. Today, he had officially met his match. The one who was meant to hold his heart.

"Jareth…?" She looked slightly confused. "Are we…" The girl hesitated. "What was that?"

"There is an ancient prophecy that talks about you and I. I'll explain more later. Would you like to dance one last time?"

"Sure."

Lila blended right in with the others. This time she was lighter on her feet, a bit more comfortable now that she knew he wouldn't just leave her there. Jareth was a delightful dancer.

The music was an old Fae song with words that she didn't understand. But it was beautiful. For one sweet moment the two of them were together, embracing each other and moving their bodies as one. They weren't two separate people on the dancefloor, but rather two halves of something much greater.

When it was over, some of the guests began to crowd around and offer their congratulations. Others were leaving. Lila didn't know what they were even congratulating her for.

She also had no idea what to do or say. She just wanted to talk to the Goblin King about it. He knew more than her, at this point.

"We bid you goodnight," Jareth finally told the Fae that were still gathered around them. "Thank you all for coming."

He flashed the crowd an award-winning smile, and took Lila by the hand, leading her out of the big ballroom, where many guests still danced.

"We're leaving them? I thought we were supposed to stay until it was over…" Lila wasn't sure where he was taking her.

"They'll be fine," Jareth smiled at her, still holding her hand as they walked. "Normally we would stay, but I have a lot to explain to you. And we've got to get you into your new room, too. Until now you've been sleeping in one of the castle's guest rooms."

"Does… this mean I'm not going to turn into a goblin?"

He laughed at the hopeful look in her eyes. "Don't be silly. You would have already turned, had you not been the right one."

She decided to hold off on the questions for now. Lila just followed Jareth down the twists and turns of the hall. She was wondering if she could go home now, but she was too afraid to ask. After all, if she were not to become a goblin there would be no need for her to stay here. …Right?

It was only a matter of time before they reached her room. Lila let go of Jareth's hand and walked inside like she was supposed to. He followed her, and she felt the heat rush back to her cheeks immediately. Being alone in a room with him was a little much for her. Especially after he'd just kissed her!

But he just walked in and looked around for a minute. "Lila…" The King took a deep breath. "Are you ready to change rooms?"

"I guess so…" What she really wanted was to go home. But she didn't tell him that yet. Since she wouldn't be a goblin, she would plenty of time to sort that out. There was no longer an rush. She didn't even know what would happen from here.

Before she could blink, he had somehow conjured another crystal, pulling it from the air to manipulate it like always. The room dulled around her, everything blurring and colors fading, until she couldn't make sense of anything anymore. She held onto Jareth, falling against him for support, as the world spun in dizzying circles around her.

When the sensation stopped, Jareth still held onto her until she was able to find her balance again. He set her on the bed gently, and stood beside her.

"This will be your new room. If you don't like it, just let me know and you can change again. Also, if it isn't to your tastes you can redecorate."

"Thank you," Lila smiled at him, not knowing what else to say.

She looked around the room. It was made of the same ashy stone as the rest of the castle, but this room was much nicer. The colors were different too, they looked more royal somehow.

"Sleep well," Jareth walked from the room, not wanting to linger there any longer than was necessary. No sense scaring the poor girl away. "I'll be across the hall."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The ball had been amazing, but tiring. Lila knew she would sleep soundly tonight. It worried her that she was so close to the King's own bedroom. She hoped she wasn't going to be expected to be some kind of mistress for him or something.

_ 'If that's what he thinks, he is in for a rude awakening!'_ She thought, while absentmindedly running the comb through her hair before bed. It was a pain to get out all of the curls the little goblin woman had put in.

After that, she moved some things and tried to get a feel for her new bedroom. She assumed she could leave and go somewhere else if she wanted. But the ball had lasted well into the night, and she was tired from dancing in the arms of a King all evening. She almost giggled at the thought. A few weeks ago, if someone had told her she would be dancing with the Goblin King, she would have thought they were insane.

With a heavy sigh, she slipped off into dreamland.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I'm so sorry for writing such a short chapter. But I start to lose my nerve if I feel like it's been too bad without an update. I like to keep up with my fics. So… I'm trying to develop the relationship between Lila and Jareth a little bit more. The next chapter will time-skip a bit. I hope you liked the kissing scene!**

-Kaline Reine  



	8. Chapter 8

**In Love With the Girl  
Story # 0235  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters or settings from it. It belongs to the Jim Henson company. ;) I also don't own the character of Lila Uriel, she belongs to Miru88.

WARNINGS: This story will contain graphic adult content, at some point. The pairings are JarethXOC and later JarethXSarah.

This fic is written for Miru88 b/c she is awesome! :D

Chapter 8: 

The memories of the previous night came back to her in a flood. Upon first awakening, Lila didn't fully recognize where she was. It would still a while for her to get used to falling asleep in a strange place. That had always given her problems.

She remembered the strange masquerade ball that she had attended. And how Jareth seemed to think that she somehow wouldn't turn into a goblin now… This little reminder made her look down at her arms in front of her in awe. She was indeed still human.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Lila decided that she needed a nice hot bath, and a fresh change of clothes. She was grateful that she would get to wear regular clothes and not be forced into wearing a fancy dress again, right off. Dresses were wonderful, but they were mostly only for special occasions, where she was concerned.

Once her morning routine had been completed, her mind drifted back to Jareth again. The handsome Goblin King had kissed her last night, in front of all those people. She was brushing her hair in the mirror after it had been towel-dried, and she did not miss the blush that warmed her cheeks at the thought of it. It had been so humiliating to be kissed in front of everyone. She didn't really mind, I mean… He was attractive. And up until now, he had been nice to her. There wasn't really anything to complain about…

Other than the fact that she was brought here against her will. Aside from her fear that she would be turned into a goblin. Besides the way he was the evil man who stole people's children away.

Lila sighed. Why did nothing ever work for her?

She'd wandered from her room, knowing she was not being made a prisoner in the castle, not really. Lila wasn't sure what she was looking for. The King would be busy, of course. She decided to just walk around until she figured something out, or found something interesting to do.

While she was walking, she came upon a room full of small goblins. There was a large chair in the middle of it, and on the far side, she could see big open windows overlooking the city, and more importantly, the Labyrinth. This intrigued her. Maybe she could see a way out of it from up here! If she could memorize it, she could escape and-

"There were three tasks you had to complete," A voice came from behind her.

Lila practically jumped out of her skin, and turned to see a smirking Goblin King brush past her to sit in the big chair. "Oh! Jareth, I- Well, I just- Uhm…"

"No need to be shy," He sat down, and kicked away one of the small goblins that annoyed him by trying to sit down on his feet. "I wanted to speak with you anyway. Right now I have someone running the Labyrinth. Their child is in another room."

"I see…" She made a face. Lila clearly didn't like it when he mentioned anything about the Labyrinth or his victims. She still loomed behind the… was it a throne?

"Yes well… You had to pass three tests in order for you to be considered. In accordance with the prophecy-"

"Considered?" The girl looked up in time to see him nod his head. "Considered for what?"

Jareth smirked. "A place by my side, my dear." He turned to look at her wanting to see her reaction.

"O-oh… Well that's… weird. Anyway… I won't be turned into a goblin?"

"You would be a citizen of the Goblin Kingdom. But not an actual goblin. You would still retain your human form, if that's what you're worried about," For such a quiet man, he certainly was talkative today. "But enough about that… I know you probably have other questions for me."

"I'm… I'm really just confused. What does all of this mean?"

"You and I are… in a relationship now."

Lila's jaw dropped. "What? You can't… just tell me we're dating or something! This is insane! Next thing you'll be trying to force me into something else I don't want! No! Just no!"

She regretted her words as soon as she saw the hurt flash through his eyes. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone again, his emotions veiled once more. The Goblin King was not supposed to show emotion, apparently. In a strange way, Lila was glad that she had managed to at least affect him in some way. It served him right if he hurts his feelings…

Meanwhile, on Jareth's end of the conversation, he was feeling a little upset. It wasn't every day that someone who was an exact match of what his predicted soul mate should be like came into the Underground. And now, here she was. She'd done everything exactly right, just like in the old story. Only she didn't want him. Or anything to do with him. This was perhaps the most frustrating thing the King of the Goblins had ever experienced in all of his abnormally long life.

"Calm down," He spoke after a few minutes of cold calculation. "Nothing has to be so, if you don't wish for it to. Just say the word, and the whole thing will be null and void, and you can become a goblin. Any time you're ready."

Lila gasped in shock. She was appalled at his behavior. Could he really do that?

"I can't believe you're making me choose like that! That's so cruel. It's _not fair_!"

"Nobody ever said life was fair," The King reclined on his throne, now rolling a crystal about in one hand. "But if that's the way you feel, it can be changed. That's all I can do for you, I'm afraid."

"You rule this place!" Lila was growing exasperated. "Can you do whatever you want?!"

"Everyone has to abide by rules, to some degree, Lila."

The way he purred out her name made her face heat up. As odd as it sounded coming from him, it sounded… _right _somehow.

"But for now you might want some time to think about it," Jareth didn't want to listen to her. He turned to one of the larger goblins that guarded the entrance to the room. "Take the girl to her room. _Now_."

The creature lurched forward, catching her by the arm before she could run away. Lila couldn't believe this was happening to her!

"Let me go! You can't just lock me away whenever I say something you don't like!"

The Fae sitting before her smirked. "As you just said, I should be able to do whatever I like."

He laughed as his henchman dragged her away.

It wasn't that she minded being in a relationship with the handsome King. It was just… Lila felt that it should be her right to choose who she wanted to date. Prophecy or not.

She was being given time to think. And think she did. She had paced the floor angrily for a solid hour at least, trying to vent her frustration by beating the pillow on the bed with a fist every so often. When she had grown tired of that, she'd taken to glaring daggers at the door, as if daring someone to walk through it. When the guard has left, she'd heard him lock her in.

This was ridiculous! She really needed a way to let it all out… Her feeling were only going to build and build if she didn't do something soon.

Lila hadn't had a chance to write in her diary since she'd left home. She missed it. And she missed all of her own things and possessions too. The next time she saw Jareth, she would be sure to point it out to him.

_ 'Speak of the devil…' _She thought wryly, when someone knocked on her door. She wasn't sure it was him, but she had a feeling.

"Yes?" She opened the door only a crack.

He pushed his way inside. "Lunch will be ready soon. I just wanted to see how you are adjusting to everything."

"Well… To be honest, I would adjust better if I had some of my things with me. Like my diary, and some clothes, for starters."

He seemed to consider her request for a moment. Would it worth the risk? He knew she might try running away, if he were to take her back. But he just couldn't say no to that look in her eyes.

_ 'Damn it!' _

"Very well… I shall take you home. But only for a short time…"

**A/N: Sorry to end it here. The next chapter should make it worth your while though. I'm trying to just keep it interesting while at the same time developing the relationship between the two of them. There is some kind of time skip coming out eventually though. It's impossible to avoid. I think it's shaping up to be a decent story… I hope you approve. And no, I didn't forget about Sarah. She is coming… With time.**

-Kaline Reine


	9. Chapter 9

**In Love With the Girl  
Story # 0235  
by Kaline Reine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters or settings from it. It belongs to the Jim Henson company. ;) I also don't own the character of Lila Uriel, she belongs to Miru88.

WARNINGS: This story will contain graphic adult content, at some point. The pairings are JarethXOC and later JarethXSarah.

This fic is written for Miru88 b/c she is awesome! :D

Chapter 9:

She was ready to go the night before, and because she was so anxious, she had gotten very little sleep. She was wearing another outfit that had been loaned to her by the Goblin King. Lila couldn't wait to feel the familiar fabric of her own clothes, when she got home.

If everything went according to plan, she would be able to stay where she belonged, as well.

"Ready to g-" Jareth paused when he saw her. He rolled his eyes. They were wearing matching outfits. The girl seemed to notice too, and she couldn't suppress the giggle that worked it's way out at the sight of it. "I should change clothes…"

Lila actually thought it was funny. "No, no… It's alright. I'll have my own clothes soon enough and you won't have to worry about it anymore. Let's just go and get this over with, okay?"

"Whatever."

With a wave of his hand, he conjured a crystal. And no sooner had Lila looked at it, then they were on their way. It didn't take long, only a blink of eye really, before they had arrived back in Lila's house.

It was the middle of the night, Lila noted as she glanced outside.

"Will anyone know that I'm here?" She asked nonchalantly, hurrying to gather her things together. She had to act like she wasn't going to run, if this was going to work. Besides, she would need to find out more information first.

"No. At least… They shouldn't if you're quiet enough."

'Good,' She made a mental note. 'That means they can see me and I'm not invisible.'

"What happened if they see me?" She asked.

"I could get in a lot of trouble," His tone had changed. The King had become colder, and more focused. He was trying to calculate her next move.

Lila had to concentrate hard not to laugh. He would be sorely disappointed if he thought she was going to try anything while he was expecting it.

"Is it against the rules for me to see my brother one last time?" She looked at him, giving him the saddest look she could manage.

"I suppose not. He's only a baby, so he won't remember."

She gave him her biggest, brightest smile. Lila stopped packing and went down the hall and into her baby brother's room. She was careful to be as quiet as possible, as Jareth followed behind her. Even though she was putting on somewhat of an act, she really did want to see her brother again before anything happened.

There he was, all alone in his crib, and sleeping soundly. Lila reached her hand out to him. "Goodbye, little guy. Sleep well…" The infant reached out and grasped her hand. Tears welled up in Lila's eyes.

Jareth had always despised his job. He had to look away while she said her goodbye. It was too sad for him to watch such a thing. Over the years his heart had grown hardened to such a thing. Yet it still pained him deeply to have to witness something like this. It was so sad…

"Alright, let's go…" Lila sighed.

She smirked when she noticed Jareth was the first to leave. _'I'll be back soon…'_ She silently promised her brother.

As soon as they were into the hall, Lila wait until they were passing her parents' room. Jareth was just a few steps ahead of her. She noticed he was wearing that same black cape he'd had on when he' first appeared to her. She stepped on the end of it, effectively tripping both of them up. There was a loud clunk, as the Goblin King fell down. Lila broke out into a run as soon as he was down.

"Mom! Dad! Help me!" She called, scrambling for their door. Before she could make it, he grabbed her leg. "Help me, please! I'm trapped in the Goblin King's Labyrinth! Help me!"

Jareth pulled her down onto the ground. He wasn't going to allow her to reach their door. Despite her struggles, he managed to pin her down beneath him in the empty hall. He put a hand over her mouth to make her be quiet.

"Did you hear something?" A muffled feminine voice asked. It was Lila's mother.

"No," Her father answered. "Maybe it was just the wind?"

"It sounded like Lila… She was calling for our help."

There was a pause.

"Lila's… gone now, dear. Go back to sleep."

"Mmph!" Lila tried to talk, bit Jareth's hand was still over her mouth. "Mm mmmph mmm!" She tried her best to convey the message of "Let me go!" but it didn't work in the slightest.

Jareth still had her pinned beneath him to the floor. "Lila…" He sighed… "They can't see us. They won't be able to hear you very well, either. So what you're doing is completely pointless."

She shook her head violently no, tears streaking down her cheeks, and wetting the carpet below. She refused to believe that!

"Lila… They don't believe in you anymore. You would just be like a ghost to them."

And that was her last ditch effort to escape the Goblin King's clutches… Never once did she think of horribly awry things could have gone.

She stopped struggling.

Once they were back at the castle, Lila needed time to think about what had just happened. She told Jareth that she wanted to be alone, and they had gone their separate ways.

She locked herself in her room all day, and she had refused to come out to eat lunch with him. Jareth had taken the day off in order to try to make her feel better, but it hadn't worked. She just kept pushing everyone and everything away.

Admittedly, she did feel much better once she was in her regular clothes again. She had even been allowed to bring some of things with her. She left her diary behind, with all the details of what had happened to her thus far. It was a little red book, and on the front of it, she had hastily scribbled a single word:_ 'Labyrinth'_.

Rolling onto her other side for the umpteenth time, she thought about her family… What kind of life would her baby brother have without her? What would her family do? She didn't want to think about what her parents must have thought happened to her. At first she had assumed they'd just think she ran away. Only she really wasn't the type to do that.

Now it was clear to her. They thought she was dead.

Life was so not fair… Sighing, she turned onto her other side. Poor Lila just couldn't get comfortable, no matter how hard she tried. This castle would be the end of her. She just knew it.

Even though Jareth kept coming to check on her, she managed to push him away until it was almost dinner time. She dressed in one of her normal day dresses, and made her way to the dining room.

They ate in silence. It was comfortable for Lila, but she could tell Jareth felt pretty weird. He kept glancing at her all through the meal. She wondered if she say something… Then every time she started to, she remembered how furious she was at what he'd done to her.

She was, in all effects, his completely prisoner here. And no one was ever going to help her.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the severe lack of updates on this story lately! I know it seems like it's not really going anywhere but the plot will move along soon. Thank you for being so patient with me. Short chapter again. I'd like to make them longer, but I also want them to be consistent. I guess a short update is better than no update for now at least? …Sorry.**

-Kaline Reine


	10. Chapter 10

**In Love With the Girl  
Story # 0235  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, or any of the characters or settings from it. It belongs to the Jim Henson company. ;) I also don't own the character of Lila Uriel, she belongs to Miru88.**

**WARNINGS: This story will contain graphic adult content, at some point. The pairings are JarethXOC and later JarethXSarah.**

**This fic is written for Miru88 b/c she is awesome! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10:**

A few months had passed since the day she'd tried to break free in her own world. Lila had grown accustomed to being around the Goblin King now.

Something had changed between them, during the time she'd been here. They were spending more time together, but she didn't say much. Still, there were rare moment when Jareth would see the real her.

After getting to know her better, Jareth had decided that he cared for the girl. He didn't know exactly when the this had taken place. The two had grown seemingly very fond of each other. But for Jareth this posed a problem. He did not really know how to properly handle a relationship. Then there was the problem of… How to tell her.

Lila still felt like a prisoner where she was. That much was obvious. She no longer made any escape attempts, after that last incident. She knew it was futile anyway. All of her attempts to get away and go back to her own world had failed.

That was what lead her to begin contemplating what her life would be like he she stayed here. She was staying anyway. The Goblin King had already made it crystal clear that she would never be going back. And as much as she loathed it, he had made good on his threat.

Right now, she was pacing in her room, and thinking of how she should handle things. She had been somewhat rebellious up until now. She'd let herself become quiet and withdrawn, and that really wasn't in her nature.

Jareth had invited her to go with him on what he called a business trip today. She had no idea what that would entail, but this time she was almost tempted to go. Lila had only one more hour to decide, and then he would leave, with or without her. She had to admire his determination. The King just wouldn't give up on her, no matter how much she resisted his charms. He was still kind to her, even if deep down she did think he was a mean person for taking children away from their families, the way he did.

Minute by minute ticked by, and the time drew ever nearer.

"Are you ready to go?" A voice came from the door. She was sure it was Jareth. No one else could ever sound like him. "Lila?"

"Yes…" She finally spoke up. "I'll go with you this time."

"Are you certain?"

It felt nice that he was showing concern for her. "Yeah… I'll be okay."

Lila decided not to push their short conversation beyond that. It should mean enough that she was going with him today. She'd been avoiding him all week. Ever since she had realized that maybe she did have some sort of feelings for the man, aside from the plainly evident hatred she'd had ever since she was brought here.

Although, to be really fair about it, she had bargained herself away. Ansd that was not Jareth's fault.

She had sort of lied. She wasn't really ready to go. "Should I wear a dress or… or what?" She asked him nervously.

"Anything is fine. It's just a business trip, but nothing fancy… Whatever you're wearing will be okay."

Lila sighed, and opened the door to her room. She looked at him. Big mistake… She felt the blush softly cover her face immediately upon seeing the handsome King. He wore a black velvet coat with a soft white shirt beneath it. He was dressed to kill, as always. She felt so plain and ordinary in her faded jeans and deep red T-shirt beside him. It was better than wearing the fancy getup she'd had to endure before she'd gotten her clothes, though.

Lila wasn't a girly girl but she really did enjoy dressing up every now and then. Lately she had not been able to find a suitable excuse to doll herself up. It was starting to bother her, somewhat.

She didn't comment when he linked arms with her, and began to lead her out of the castle.

* * *

"Why didn't you use one of your crystals to just teleport us?" She asked the Goblin King, when they arrived in a neighboring village, after a day's travel.

"In this Kingdom, magic is banned. One must travel here on foot or by carriage. No exceptions."

Lila had been quite shocked. She hadn't even known they owned a carriage before this ordeal. The scenery had been quite lovely on the way here. She didn't regret it… But she did slightly regret not taking him up on this offer sooner.

"That explains a lot…"

She muttered the last bit under her breath, but Jareth hadn't noticed. He was too fixated on the new place they were in. It didn't look that different from the Goblin City they had just left behind, earlier that day. It would be nightfall soon, and Lila could already tell that she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

As their carriage traveled through the gates of the city, Lila saw that they were approaching a rather large castle. Still, it was minuscule when compared to Jareth's.

"Where are we?" Lila's golden brown hair twirled about, as her head spun, trying to take in all their was to see.

There were short little men, who somewhat resembled goblins. There was something different about them, though. The city was somewhat more grimy and filthy than the goblin city had been. She hoped the castle might be nicer, but from the impression she was getting… She doubted it.

"This is the city of Trolls," The blonde man calmly explained to his captive. "I have a meeting with the Troll King this evening."

She just nodded, and took in the sights. Or what little of them there were.

Before Lila knew what was happening, the carriage had come to a halt, and they were led inside the giant oak doors by two armed guards. Lila thought they must be trolls. They were lighter in color than the Goblins and they had the wildest colors of hair she'd ever seen. One guard had green, and the other, pink. But other than those small differences, they would have looked about the same, really.

They were led inside, and Lila prepared to sit through what she knew would be a long boring meeting.

The Troll King looked nothing like Jareth. She had expected another Fae to be in charge, but she was clearly mistaken. He was a troll too, with bright red hair that took her off guard. It was the same color as his clothing, so it didn't stand out at all, but somehow it still managed to be a shock.

The two leaders sat at a big wooden table with lots of cushions around it, and talked about things, while Lila made herself comfortable on the cushions next to the Goblin King. It was clear that they were outsiders. They looked nothing like the trolls that wandered around this place.

She was starting to get bored, and had noticed that there were several servants of the King standing around. They were keeping themselves busy doing this and that, but it was obvious that a few of them were listening intently. Perhaps they were trying to catch bits of gossip here and there? It wasn't nice to meddle in the affairs of one's King but who was she to preach to these… er… did Trolls count as people?

Soon, the documents were signed, and all things were settled between the two peaceful kingdoms.

"We'll be staying as guests in the castle tonight," Jareth's voice, directed at her, snapped her attention back to the conversation.

That had clearly caught Lila off guard, a bit. "Oh… Well… That's okay, isn't it?"

"It should be fine," He nodded. "Things are done here. We can leave in the morning."

Lila took the Goblin King's hand, and he helped her up. She bowed to the Troll King when he bowed to her, and he gave her a friendly smile. She left the big room with Jareth, and he led her to their room.

She hadn't realized, until seeing that there was only a single door in this hall, just how awkward this would be. She had been thinking there would be two rooms they could stay in. Were they seriously sharing one?

"I know this isn't… comfortable," The blonde man cleared his throat. "But it's all they could offer us. I'm terribly sorry, Lila."

"It's… okay."

It was clear that any man who had to share a bed with a lovely young girl would not be _that _sorry, but… Lila tried to think about other things. Nothing would happen between them tonight. She would make sure of it. She would just… Keep to herself.

"Lila, we should talk."

It didn't look like that plan would be working.

_ 'Maybe I should kiss him to break the tension or something…' _She thought awkwardly._ 'I mean, I do like him… But he's a King! He would never actually fall for someone like me…' _

Before she could continue with those thoughts, she felt him step closer to her. Lila wanted to faint. Her pulse raced and she could feel her breathing speed up.

The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers; strong, powerful, and sensual… She had never known anything could feel so good. She felt the room spin around her, and she would have probably fallen, if not for Jareth's arms holding her up. She felt so warm and loved in that moment.

Their mouths moved together. Lila hesitantly pressed her lips against his. He experimentally ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, pressing his way into her mouth. She didn't know how to react or how to feel in that moment. And it seemed Jareth really didn't either. It was simply… the two of them. Nothing could come between them in that moment. It was as if nothing else existed in all the world, except their perfect kiss.

Somehow, through summoning all of the willpower he possessed, Jareth managed to pull himself away from her. He didn't want to… But he also did not want her to get the wrong idea.

"Goodnight, Princess…" He kissed her cheek for good measure.

"Goodnight," She squeaked.

* * *

**A/N: It's been so long since I've updated. I'm sorry… I hope you like where the story is going. Some things needs to move along a little bit faster now. I feel bad for poor Lila sometimes… I wanted Jareth and Lila's relationship to progress, but I wasn't sure how to do it. I made up the whole Troll City thing on the spur of the moment, I hope that doesn't ruin it for you. Lol.**

**-Kaline Reine  
**


End file.
